


I Want Him Now

by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind
Summary: It's been a long time since Veruca Salt got in the squirrel incident, and lot has happened since then. Her parents stopped spoiling her and started being a bit more firm. When that didn't work, they decided to cut her off. Now, at 19 years old, Veruca walks through London, looking to get back on her feet. Until one day, she finds the one person who might help her do so --- Charlie Bucket.





	1. Prologue: I've Got A Golden Ticket

Veruca Salt... A cute 11-year-old girl... and the first thing that comes to mind when you think "spoiled little rich white girl". If you looked up 'brat' in the dictionary, chances are there's gonna be a picture of Veruca Salt. For as long as her parents could remember, Veruca had gotten everything she wanted. Why? Because if she didn't get what she wanted, she would scream about it for the longest time and, sooner or later, her parents would give in. But she was never grateful for what she had.

And then one day, Wonka announced that within five Wonka bars hid five golden tickets. Each kid who got the ticket would get a tour of Wonka's factory, which had been locked away from the public for many years. The day Veruca found out about the contest, she only wanted one thing in the world... A Golden Ticket. Her father gave the task of unwrapping thousands or even millions of Wonka bars until they found the one Golden Ticket. Veruca finally got what she wanted and what did she say? "Daddy, I want another pony".

The day she got the ticket, she was interviewed by many major news stations and was seen by millions, including a young boy named Charlie, who always wanted to visit the Wonka factory. He was incredibly disappointed when he saw Veruca had won, as she technically didn't even find it. Charlie's family was the opposite of the Salts. They were incredibly poor, but they appreciated everything they had. Charlie would always hear stories of his Grandpa Joe's times working as a Wonka employee. Charlie wanted to find a golden tickeet, but after the third try, he finally got his wish. Charlie considered selling the ticket due to their poverty, but he was convinced to keep it. Of course, Charlie was found out and was interviewed by many news stations.

Veruca and her parents were watching Charlie's interview on TV. And then Veruca said "Daddy, I want that".

Her father groaned. "Veruca, you already have a golden ticket".

"Not that", said Veruca, "I want that".

"You already got your interview".

"Not that", said Veruca. She pointed to Charlie onscreen. "Daddy, I want him".


	2. Eight Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been eight years since the tour of the chocolate factory and Charlie Bucket runs into a couple of familiar faces.

After all the stuff they went through that day, who could forget the day Augustus Gloop, Veruca Salt, Violet Beauregarde, Mike Teevee, and Charlie Bucket entered the chocolate factory. They all came out differently. Augustus came out squeezed thin. Veruca Salt out covered in garbage with her father vowing to act like a responsible parent for once. Violet came out the most flexable person in the world, but it was hard to get past the fact she was blue. Mike came out twice as tall as before. And Charlie came out as apprentice to Willy Wonka and future owner of the chocolate factory.

But, despite his newfound fame, Charlie was still the same person he was the day he found the golden ticket. He walked into the Wonka factory every day and exchanged ideas with Willy Wonka. The factory was now open for tours (the nut room was closed on Tuesdays). Charlie didn't live in the factory like before, as he thought it was nice to see the outside world once in a while. So Charlie lived in some small, but decent apartment a couple blocks away. At this point, he could afford better, but it was the closest available thing. Every night since Charlie turned 18, he go to nearby pub known as "Roald's". There he would talk with anyone who would recognize him and just have a good time. Every day, Charlie would always think back to the day of the tour and he'd wonder what the other four were up to. And one day at Roald's, he finally got a few answers.

 

Charlie sat there, as usual, having a few drinks, chatting with anyone who approached him. Until he looked over and saw a very familiar face. "Violet Beauregarde?"

The girl looked over "Charlie? Charlie Bucket? How'd you know it was me?"

Charlie sat there stone-faced. "How many people are there with blue skin?"

"How many people have entered the Wonka factory since I left?"

"Touche." He smiled at her and asked "What brings you to England?"

"Thought I'd go out and see the world. I just got through with a nasty break-up"

Charlie's smile began to fade a bit. "I'm so sor---" But before he could say anything, Violet's phone started ringing.

"Ugh", she groaned. "It's my ex"

"Is he that annoying"

"Oh, you should know, Charlie. You met him once" She showed him the phone and Charlie read the name on the caller ID... 'Mike Teevee'

"You and Mike? I guess I can see it. You're blue. He's ten feet tall."

Violet laughed "Not anymore. He got that fixed as soon as he got back to America. Well, at least he TRIED. It took about a year to get that fixed. I would always go visit him at the hospital, and... well, it just kinda took off from there."

Charlie didn't know how to feel. "Well... I can still see it. You were competitive and he was a big gamer"

Violet laughed again "What do you mean I was competitive? Do you know how flexible I became after I came out of that factory? I got double the awards I did before I was blue"

Charlie smiled again "Well, it's nice to know you haven't changed a bit"

Violet looked sad "You really think so?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Charlie... I was a huge bitch when I first met you. I tried so hard to be better than everyone else. And look where that got me." She sighed and put her head down on the counter. "I guess it shows I'm still pretty smug, huh".

"No" said Charlie, encouragingly. "In fact, you haven't insulted me once since I started talking to you".

Violet smiled. "Thanks. So how's the factory going?"

"Great, actually. We even tried working out the bugs of that chewing gum you had".

"How's that working out for you?"

"Well", Charlie shrugged "Like you said... Plenty have gone in the factory since you laughed"

Violet laughed again. "Well, I gotta go. It was nice seeing you again, loser".

"There's the insult." said Charlie, sarcastically. "I was wondering when that would show up"

Violet let out one final laugh and said "So long, Bucket". And with that she was gone.

 

It was nice to see some old faces again, Charlie thought. Nice to know what Violet and Mike had been up to. He felt a lot more comfortable know Violet loved her look and that Mike wasn't at a size that basketball players would find scary. "It would be nice to see what the others are up to", he said to himself, just as a girl walked in and sat right next to him. The girl just started throwing back shots and Charlie couldn't help but look at the girl for a while. Not to be creepy, although she was rather pretty, but he couldn't help but think she looked familiar. The girl noticed Charlie was looking at her and turned to him.

"The hell are you looking at?", she asked violently. 

Charlie looked away "Oh... uh... nothing"

"Piss off".

Just as Charlie got up to leave until he heard the girl say "Wait!" and he turned back to look at her. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I'm not really in the best mood right now".

Charlie sat back down "Why"?

"I just lost my job. That is the third one this month. Or fourth... Or fif...The point is I'm not doing so well right now."

"I'm sorry to hear that", said Charlie. "I can't really relate."

"Oh, boy.", she sighed. "What do you do"

"See, I kinda co-own a place"

The girl nearly spit out her drink "How old are you?"

Charlie didn't know what to think of that. "I'm, uh... Nineteen"

"A. Same", said the girl, "and B. How? Are you sleeping with whoever's in charge or something" Charlie got up to leave again until the girl said "No, sorry. I was just trying to be funny. I'm not that good at it".

He sat back down, unsure what to think about this girl "Well, I kinda won that position. I live in an apartment a couple blocks away from it".

The girl began to laugh "You co-own a business at nineteen years old and you live in some crappy apartment? Why?"

"I don't like being too far away from it", he said nervously.

The girl burst out laughing and then she stopped and smiled. "I like you. You're cute and you're funny".

Charlie turned red "Well... You're very forward, I guess"

The girl chuckled. "Only when I drink, silly. What's your name, Mr. Co-Owner?"

He reached out his hand to her "I'm Charlie", he said. "Charlie Bucket".

The girl's smile was replaced with a look of shock. "Charlie Bucket? THE Charlie Bucket who co-owns Wonka"?

Charlie felt proud "You've heard of me"

"We've met before, silly. It's me!!!"

Charlie stared at girl's huge grin and felt bad for not recognizing her "Oh yeah, you're... uh..."

The girl could tell he didn't remember her, but kept the grin on her face "Veruca".

Charlie was the one looking shocked now. "I don't know if I should believe you or not".

"Why? I'm not like Agustus or Violet or Mike where I came out looking like I'd been part of some nuclear testing gone wrong. I just came out smelling like shit. I got that smell out eventually. Until now..."

Charlie couldn't believe his eyes. On one hand, the girl did look like an older Veruca. She was just as pretty as ever he thought. Except... He remembered Veruca a lot differently.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. It's just I'm using to seeing you in fancy clothes or begging people for stuff you don't need or being snobby or..."

Before Charlie could finish, Veruca spoke "Is that what you thought of me"?

Charlie suddenly began to regret what he said "I mean... Why would you need a job? Why are you all dirty"

"Well... see... My father said I should start doing some of the factory work, except I'm not really good at that kind of stuff".

Charlie wasn't buying it. "Veruca..."

"I've been cut off", she said abruptly. "I was a huge spoiled brat. And my dad finally decided to draw the line and I didn't listen. So they cut me off. So here I am with no home, no job, and only enough money to buy drinks at this godforsaken pub."

Charlie couldn't help but feel sorry for Veruca and they both said at the same time "I'm sorry".

Veruca stared in bewilderment. "You didn't do anything to me. Why are you apologizing?"

"What I meant was I'm sorry this happened to you".

Veruca sat there in silence for a few seconds and said "Don't be. I don't deserve your sympathy."

"Why not?"

"Charlie... I'm so sorry. I was such a little bitch. I was horrible to you and everyone else. I ended up hurting myself and everyone around me..."

Charlie couldn't help but feel deja vu. Didn't he just hear all of this from Violet? But, unlike Violet, Veruca was on the verge of tears.

"This is all my fault", she said as she wrapped her arms around him, "I'm so sorry for how I acted, Charlie. I treated you like garbage".

"Veruca", Charlie said in a soothing tone "It's okay".

"No, it's not", she said, trying to hold back tears. "You even just said I was a snobby little brat".

"That was eight years ago. I don't care anymore."

She stayed quiet for a few seconds. Then she spoke "Really"?

"Yeah. Hell, I just ran into Violet and I told her the same thing"

Veruca looked confused "Violet? Did she mention me?"

"Not that I can remember."

Veruca wiped her eyes and sighed. "I guess I should go. I'm sorry about all this" and she got up and turned to leave.

"Wait", said Charlie and she grabbed her arm. "You don't have anywhere to go... How would you like to stay at my crappy apartment for a while"

"You mean it", asked Veruca in a hopeful tone.

Of course I do", said Charlie, "but just until you get back on your feet. When you find a good job and a good place, then you leave, okay". Veruca nodded and smiled. After a few seconds, she gave Charlie a big hug that lasted about thirty seconds and just kept saying "Thank you". After realizing she would keep holding on, Charlie said "Hey, is that a squirrel behind you"?

Veruca jumped back and screamed. "Oh, look at that", said Charlie, "It got out". He turned to leave and just before he walked out, he turned to Veruca and said "You coming?" and an upset-looking Veruca ran after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In the original book, Mike became ten feet tall and wasn't completely flat and bendy and Agustus was squeezed thin. Just saying that as this is listed under the 2005 film.


	3. A Bad Nut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has invited Veruca to stay with him until she gets back on her feet. However, she promised him that once she gets a job and another place to stay, she moves out. But what happens if she doesn't want to leave?

"Well... I guess it's not as crappy as I thought", said Veruca

Charlie's apartment was rather small, but it was as clean and presentable as possible. "Well, I can afford this stuff. I just chose this place because it's close to the factory."

"I thought you were joking", said Veruca.

"I'm not really good at being funny"

"Well, would you look at that", she said humorously "We have something in common. So... Where do I sle...?"

Before she could finish her question, Charlie answered it. "The couch".

Veruca burst out laughing until Charlie shot her a look and said "Not good at humor, remember"

"Are you serious? Charlie, someone like me deserves much better than some crummy couch."

Charlie was being tolerant before, but now he was upset. "A. That's not crummy. Like I said, I can afford much better now. And B. If you're so upset that you have to sleep on a couch, may I recommend the park bench."

Veruca groaned and sat on the couch. "Well, I'm just saying that maybe if you're so damn generous, maybe you would let me sleep on the... Holy shit, the couch is so soft.

"Wow", said Charlie sarcastically "Who would have guessed"

"Shut up".

 

"There's a lot better ways to wake me up", said Veruca bitterly as she ate

"I tried those and they didn't work", said Charlie with a huge smirk on his face.

"Yeah, but whispering 'Squirrels' in my ear?"

"It worked, didn't it"

"Why'd you wake me up anyway?"

"Well, Veruca. I may not be the boss of you... But you should start looking for a job"

"You must really want me to go, Candyman"

"Oh, you have no idea", he said sarcastically. "I'm just looking out for you."

Veruca's heart leapt, but she tried not to show her excitement. "Why would you look out for a brat like me?"

"You don't seem as much of a brat nowadays except when it comes to couches".

Veruca chuckled "Okay, I promise I'll go look out for a job while you're at the factory"

 

The two walked outside, only for Veruca to run back inside. "I saw a squirrel"

"You've gotta be kidding me", Charlie sighed "Veruca, this squirrel isn't trained"

"I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing"

Charlie grabbed her arm and pulled her back outside "Veruca, just go up to the squirrel". The two bickered back and forth for almost a minute until Charlie said "Do it, or I'll take you to the squirrel room at the factory" and Veruca ran out side. She walked slowly to the squirrel until as she reached out to touch it, it ran the other direction.

"There you see? It just ran away. Goodbye." And Charlie walked to the factory. Veruca stood there for a while, waiting for Charlie to be out of her sight and for herself to be out of Charlie's view. When she was certain of this, she ran back inside.

 

"I told Mr. Wonka you were back in town"

"Really?", said Veruca nervously. "How did he react"

"He started silently crying when he thought no one was around". Charlie caught the look on Veruca's face and changed the subject "How was job-searching today"

"Not well, I couldn't find one that was hiring" said Veruca, trying her best not to show she was lying.

"I figured", said Charlie, as he threw a newspaper at her feet.

"Why'd you do that", asked Veruca.

"There's a 'help-wanted' section in there. Get to it"


	4. The Little Brute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is beginning to enjoy Veruca's company, especially considering she's nowhere near the little brat she was eight years ago... Is she?

"You're sure they weren't looking for someone like you", Charlie said as they were eating

"Charlie, my last job was an employee at some hipster coffee place and I got fired a day after I was hired. And they hired me out of desperation. I don't have any skills and very little experience and I don't have that much education."

"How come", asked Charlie.

"Until I was twelve, I said I didn't want to go to school and I cried about it until Daddy let me stay home. Then he decided not to listen to me"

Charlie sat there, appalled at what he heard. "So...". He had no idea what to say to that. "How was school life for you"

Veruca smiled "Believe it or not, I was an angsty teen"

"Spoiled rich girl was a angsty teen?", Charlie asked trying as hard as possible not to laugh.

"I was just pissy because my parents stopped spoiling me. That's why I didn't have any friends. Because I told them my stupid reasoning."

"You didn't have any friends? I... I was always bullied before I got the golden ticket".

"Well, I have one friend now... you."

Charlie didn't know how to feel about that. He definitely felt sympathy for Veruca, knowing what she's going through. She's a lot more tolerable than she was eight years ago. He didn't really know if he could call her a friend as of yet...

"Earth to Charlie..."

"Huh?"

"You spaced out on me there."

"Sorry, I just..."

"You don't have to apologize... Just... Thanks for listening to what you could... You're a good friend."

"So are you"

 

But, alas, Veruca was not a good friend. She was not keeping to her word. She was not trying to find a new job.She was just freeloading off of Charlie. She was back to being the spoiled girl. Not to say she was lying about everything. She still needed money. She still needed a place to live. She was still cut off. But Veruca was not used to doing this all on her own. She was used to just wanting things and getting it her way in the end. However, she wasn't faking being nice to Charlie. She really enjoyed his company.She always did. Before she even knew him, the day she saw him on the news,there was something about Charlie that made her unable to get him out of her head. Was that why she stayed? Because of Charlie. Or was it because she enjoyed being spoiled again? Or was it both?

Nonetheless, everyday Charlie would go to work, and Veruca would stay at home and pretend to get a job. She enjoyed this, but she enjoyed Charlie. And everyday, as she was enjoying herself, this feeling of guilt kept eating away from her. She kept feeling as if she was betraying Charlie and that this come back and haunt her and one day... it did.

It started off like every other day. Charlie and Veruca would go out. Charlie went one way. Veruca waited until he was out of sight and she would go back inside. Veruca started helping herself to anything in the house. At one point, she went to the bathroom. When she finished, she walked out... only to see Charlie standing there. And he didn't look happy.

"What are you doing here", asked Veruca nervously.

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing", said Charlie monotonously. "I showed up. Mr. Wonka took the day off because he was ill. So I came back here. But enough about me. Whatever happened to promising to find a job?"

Veruca tried to sound intimidating. "What? I can't have a day where I just..."

But before she could finish, Charlie asked "You've haven't even tried to search for a job, have you?"

"I have. I just felt like I should..."

"I always wondered why it looked like I was having less and less food"

"Charlie, just let me explain"

"Explain what? How you lied?"

Veruca began to shout "YEAH, SO I LIED TO YOU! I'VE BEEN STAYING HERE EVERY DAY! SO WHAT?!?"

Charlie shouted back, sounding even angrier. "I'LL TELL YOU SO WHAT! I LET YOU STAY HERE ON THE CONDITION THAT ONCE YOU FOUND A JOB AND MADE ENOUGH MONEY TO GET SOME PLACE, YOU'D MOVE OUT! AND I COME HOME... MY HOME, MIND YOU, SEEING YOU HERE FREELOADING! WAS EVERYTHING WAS BULLSHIT, TOO?!? DID YOU REALLY GET CUT OFF? WERE YOU REALLY FIRED! NO, I'M SORRY YOU WEREN'T LYING!!! YOU WERE CUT OFF AND YOU WANT TO STAY AT MY PLACE SO YOU CAN FEEL THE SENSATION OF BEING SPOILED AGAIN INSTEAD OF JUST TRYING TO FIX YOUR OWN GODDAMN PROBLEMS! I WAS WRONG ABOUT ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE THE SAME SPOILED LITTLE BRAT YOU WERE AT THE TOUR! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

Veruca was on the verge of tears. "You promised that I could stay if..."

Charlie, who was no longer yelling but still had a rage-filled tone in his voice said, "Well, now you know what it's like to have something stab you in the back like that Now get the hell out of here".

And Veruca ran out, crying. And Charlie waited until he couldn't hear her. And then he broke down in tears. 


	5. Let's Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veruca sits at Roald's, drowning her sorrows, when she runs into an old friend.

Roald's... That was where it all began. If Veruca had just walked into some other pub, she never would have run into Charlie. And she wouldn't have been crying her eyes out right now. Yet, here she was back at square one. No job. No place to stay. And just enough money to buy drinks at Rolad's to drown her sorrows. She saw Charlie as a friend. She thought she was his friend. Well, if she was, she was a terrible friend. Now she was alone. She didn't have anyone by her side. Anyone one to talk to. Anyone who could help her. Except...

"Violet?"

The blue girl looked at Veruca. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"It's me. Veruca Salt"

Violet stared at Veruca, wondering if this was really the same girl. "No, it can't be. You look like crap".

"Says you, Smurfette", Veruca said bitterly

"No. What I meant was... I usually see you dressed up like Cruella DeVill"

"I've been cut off because I was a spoiled little brat", said Veruca, who was getting tired of telling this to everyone. "What have you been up to? I heard you and Mike had something"

"Yeah, we HAD something.", said Violet, who, to Veruca's surprise, was beginning to tear up "Veruca, Mike dumped me. He said he was always getting weird looks and questions from people just because he was with some girl with weird skin"

"Oh, Violet.", Veruca said soothingly "I'm sorry. I think you're much better off without that jackass"

Violet wiped her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah", Veruca said, confidently. "You are extremely talented and great and if he can't get past how you look, he can go get shrunk down again. He's a real jerk", and then Veruca began to tear up again. "Just like me"

It was Violet's turn to comfort "What's wrong, Veruca?"

And Veruca told her the whole story. She told her about Charlie. She told her about the promises. How she lied. How she betrayed Charlie's trust. And how she was back where she started. And before Violet could get a response, her phone started vibrating.

"Sorry, I got a text from someone. He's an old friend. Let me just answer back... Okay. Do you think you were in the wrong for doing this"?

"Of course I was in the wrong for doing this. I had one good thing in my life for the longest time and I messed up. I mess everything up. I...What are you doing?"

Violet was leaning in towards Veruca and then she kissed her full on the mouth. Veruca pushed her away.

"Look, Violet. You're a nice girl, but..."

"That was not as good as I expected"

"Wow. You just know all the right things to say", Veruca said sarcastically.

"I've just always wanted to kiss a pretty girl.", Violet said defensively. "I'm sorry. You were saying..."

Veruca was a bit hesitant to speak, but she finally said it. "I mess everything up. And I messed up being with Charlie."

"Being with Charlie? I thought you were just crashing there."

Veruca sat there silently for a few seconds, as she was a bit concered about what she was about to say. But she decided to speak. "I've had a crush on Charlie for eight years. He so adorable and he was always so nice to us and optimistic. And then I betrayed him." And she began to cry again.

Violet put her hand on Veruca, who jumped up in surprise. "Don't worry, Veruca, I'm not trying to kiss you. I want to help you. Did you try apologizing to Charlie?"

Veruca thought about it until it hit her like a sack of bricks. "I don't think I did. I was just so... Ugh... I don't even know"

"If you really feel that bad, go back to him, apologize. And don't force it. Be sincere. Keep your promise. It's not that hard, Veruca."

Veruca sighed. "But what if he doesn't want to hear my apology?"

"Trust me, Veruca. He does. I just texted him you were here."

Right before Veruca could take in what Violet just said, Charlie walked into the pub. "Thanks for texting me, Violet" and he walked up to Veruca.

Veruca sat there, afraid to speak. Afraid how he'd respond. "Look... Charlie, I..." But before she could finish, Violet's phone started ringing. 

Violet looked at the phone and answered. "LOOK, MIKE I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SA... Wait, what?" And she walked off

Veruca and Charlie stared in bewilderment. "Okaaaaaaaaaaaay...", said Veruca, still confused. "Look, Charlie, I..."

"I'm sorry", said Charlie, abruptly. 

"Why?"

"I overreacted. I shouldn't haven been so insistent that you leave right away."

"No... Charlie, I was wrong. I was freeloading off you. I'm the same I was when we were kids."

"If you were the same, then you wouldn't think you were wrong".

Veruca sighed "I don't even know what's happening anymore. I've had too much to drink"

"Do you wanna go back to my place... Not to be weird.", said Charlie, realizing how that sounded.

Veruca began to nod, but as soon as she looked up, she was already lying on the couch back at the apartment. 


	6. A Good Nut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veruca finally begins to tell Charlie everything she's ever had in her head.

"CHARLIE, I THINK I'M TELEPORTING!!!" Veruca looked around. There was no one there. "CHARLIE WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm sitting right next to you", said a tired-sounding Charlie.

Veruca screamed. "HOW'D YOU GET HERE?!? HOW'D I GET HERE?!?"

"A. I've been here the whole time. B. We walked back. You kept tripping so I had to carry you. You weren't teleporting, you just drank a lot" And to his surprise, Veruca burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I thought I was teleporting", said Veruca, barely trying to contain herself.

"I'm starting to regret letting you back in"

All of a sudden, Veruca stopped. "Really?"

"No, Veruca. I was being sarcastic."

"Oh." They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Charlie spoke".

"Okay, so I'll just turn in for the night..."

"Stay with me..."

"What?"

"Please stay with me. I don't want to be alone. Not again."

"What do you mean, again?"

"I never had friends when I was a kid. I don't think I had anyone. It was just me, my parents and this big-ass house", Veruca sighed and showed a hint of a smile on her face. "I always got what I wanted because I wanted it. If I didn't get what I wanted, I'd scream about it and they'd give it to me. But I was never really satisfied with what I had because I never had anyone to share it with. It was like I wanted all the to fill some weird void". Veruca began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I sound so stupid right now, Charlie", she chuckled. "For years, I had a life that people dreamed about and I'm being pissy about it because I was alone."

"No, you're not being pissy", said Charlie, reassuringly. "The day of the tour, Mr Wonka said he wanted me to be his apprentice. I told him no, because my family couldn't come with me. So, eventually, we reached a compromise. I'd move in if they did too. Because I loved them. All the candy in the world is worth less to me than them. I couldn't be without them. And now," Charlie began to tear up. "They're all gone".

Veruca reached her arm out and put it on his. "I'm so sorry."

Charlie wiped his eyes. "No, don't be. Let's talk about something else. Anyway... You. You wanted friends."

"I've never had a friend, Doctor", she said jokingly. She looked over at Charlie to see his reaction, only to see him stone faced. "I told you I was bad at humor."

"That's not true", Charlie said, reassuringly.

"I am good at humor?"

"No, not really. In fact, I couldn't even tell that was a joke until you told me". He smiled at her "You have one friend... You have me"

Veruca's heart lept. She smiled back. "Do you have me?"

"What?"

"Am I your friend?"

"Of course"

Veruca's smile got bigger. "Oh, Charlie Bucket. You have made my day. If I could go back in time and tell my younger self what you just said, she would be leaping for joy because I used to have the biggest crush on you..." And then she stopped and realized what she just said and looked over at Charlie, who was smiling.

"Go on..."

Veruca turned red. "Well, I used to...", she lied "I remember when you got the ticket and you showed up on the news. You were so cute and when I met you, you were so nice to me,even though I was such a bitch You were like the one good thing to come out of that day.", she sighed.

"You were",said Charlie. "But you're different now. You know your mistakes." He began to smirk. "I dare even say, you're a good nut after all".

"Fuck you. That was terrible.", she tried to sound upset, but she it was showing how happy she was. 

"I'm getting tired. Goodnight, Veru..."

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?"

Veruca turned even redder. "Forget I said anything, Charlie. Good night."

Veruca closed her eyes. And she didn't she Charlie lean down and kiss her full on the mouth.

She turned even redder and grinned at Charlie "Thank you, Charlie"

Charlie smiled back. "You might be the only person I'll ever say this to, but I think I like you better drunk".

"Goodnight, Charlie"

"Goodnight, Veruca"

And Charlie left to his room, and Veruca waited until he was out of sight to whisper "I love you, Charlie."

 


	7. The Candygirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veruca has been through a lot. She's lost everything. She lied to Charlie, but it's time for her to finally keep her word.

"You sure you don't remember last night", asked Charlie,as they were eating breakfast.

"I remember when we were at Roald's. I remember trying to nod..." Veruca stopped.

"And..."

"I don't remember. Oh, well. I guess I would remember it if it was worth remembering".

Charlie thought that it was worth remembering. Veruca spent all of last night pouring her heart out to him and saying everything she ever wanted to say to him. And she doesn't even remember it. It was that night that Charlie had gained a newfound appreciation for Veruca that he hadn't had before. And even a new feeling that he didn't have before.

"Anyway", said Veruca "I guess I'll go job-hunting today."

"You don't have to yet."

"No, I feel like I should", said Veruca. "I don't want to be freeloading off you again. I still feel bad about what I did."

"Whatever you say", said Charlie. "Okay, I'm off to the factory. See you later." And he walked out the door.

Veruca sat there in silence for a bit with a few things going through her head. Why was Charlie so insistent that she remembered last night? Why did he seem so happy to see her that morning? Especially after what she did to him. What she did to everyone else. What she did to her parents. Her parents...

Veruca began to tear up. Every source of her problems all went back to how she treated her parents. To her, they weren't parents. They were practically servants who just gave her everything at her every command. And then it all hit her like a sack of bricks. That was why she was cut off Her parents were tired of all the shit they had to put up for years. So they cut her off. She lost anything she ever had because didn't appreciate what she had. She never did.

Soon, Veruca finished writing an apology letter to her parents. She wrote it really fast,so her writing was a bit scraggly. There were tears all over the paper, but she didn't care. She went outside to search for the nearest postal box. It took her a few blocks but she finally found one and threw the letter in as quickly as possible. She wanted her parents to see it more than anything in the world. More than Charlie...More than a home... More than a job...Veruca found herself looking at a small store with a sign at the window saying "NOW HIRING"

 

"How was your day?"

"Weird"

"With Mr. Wonka", asked Veruca, sarcastically. "I don't believe it!!!"

"He came up with this weird thing called 'Spotty Powder' it looks like Sugar and it makes you look sick and you get out of school for the day".

"How'd that work out."

"He went home sick if you can believe it."

Veruca laughed. "So I have some good news. You know the candy store a few blocks away from here?"

"Yeah", said Charlie. "I used to go there all the time. Why?"

"They needed someone to work the counter. And they pay kinda well. And..."

"You got the job?"

"I start working there next week", she said excitedly.

"That's great!" He ran over to Veruca and hugged her for about five seconds until he realized what he doing and backed away from her.

"Charlie..." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him some more. She didn't want it to end.

"I knew you'd be happy. I'll be out of your hair within a month."

Charlie's smile faded. "Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't think you were gonna leave so soon."

"Well, I thought that's what you wanted."

Charlie sighed. "Yeah, but now...". He hesitated.

"What?"

"I was thinking that...if you wanted... you could just stay here with me."

Veruca ran back over to Charlie and wrapped her arms around him for what seemed like ages. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Yes, I will stay here. Holy shit. This is great. Like, you have no idea. If I could tell my younger self about this, she'd be so damn happy because I..."

"Used to have the biggest crush on me?"

Veruca suddenly stopped and turned red. She stood there in silence and then, "How'd you know that? Was I that unsubtle."

"No, it's just", Charlie smiled at her. "You told me last night when you were drunk"

Veruca turned even redder. "What else did I say?"

"You told me that. You also told me how you thought I was really cute and I was the one good thing to come out of the day of the tour. You also told me that you hated your old life because you were never satisfied because you were always alone. And I told yo that you had me."

He smiled at her. She was too embarrassed to smile back. "What... What else did I do?"

"This", said Charlie. And he leaned in it kissed her full on the mouth for a few seconds.

"And I don't remember that", asked Veruca, sounding disappointed.

"Hopefully, you'll remember that."

"I think I'll remember this", and she kissed him again. 

After they did, Charlie said to her, "Look... If you want... You can sleep in the bed with me tonight"

"What?"

Charlie realized what that sounded like "Oh, shit. No. Not like that. I just mean, like..."

"I got it, Charlie.", said Veruca, amused. "Yeah, I'll share the bed with you." She burst out laughing. "I'm bad at wording things".

 

Mr and Mrs. Salt were reading a letter from their daughter Veruca. They were a bit hesitant to read it at first. But then they opened it.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry. I never treated you two right. I never showed that I loved you. I'm sorry for doing all of this to you. For wasting your money. For making scenes in public. For never listening. If I could change it all, believe me, I would._

_I never deserved you guys._

_Love,_

_Veruca_

Mr. Salt turned to his wife. "I think it's time to get our daughter back."


	8. Saltbucket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veruca and her parents reconcile, and she has to choose where to stay.

Another long day at the factory. Another long day of dealing with Mr. Wonka. And Another long day that would end with Charlie seeing the thing that made him happy... Veruca. Not yet, though. At this point of the day, he would always stop by Roald's. Sure, it was the same thing every day: stop by. Have a few drinks. Talk with a few people. And then leave. And yet it was such a pleasant time. He never got tired of it. Granted, it was hard to get tired of the factory, but there were times Mr. Wonka could drive one up the wall. But, Roald's was a simple, normal, yet relaxing place. And Charlie could get peace out of it. He didn't get much peace out of Veruca, considering how much the two would talk and laugh. But, he would still talk with people at Roald's, including...

"Violet".

"Charlie", she responded. "How's Veruca".

A dreamlike smile formed on his face. "She's absolutely amazing."

Violet smiled. "Oh, I know that look. I'm gonna go ahead and guess that Veruca told you her little secret."

"Oh, she did. When she was drunk. So she didn't remember. But..."

"But what?"

"I reminded her."

"You have a cheesy way of wording things", she joked. 

"And I kinda said she didn't have to leave anymore"

"You two are living together?"

"Maybe", he shrugged.

"OH MY GOSH!!! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!!! I'M TOTALLY COMING UP WITH A NAME"

"No..."

"Charuca... No, that's not. Verlie... Sounds too much like vermin."

"Vermin is a good way to describe these names", Charlie sighed.

Veruca ignored him "What about Charca... No. Verchar... No"

For a few too many minutes, Violet went on and on, throwing out names like "Veruar" or "Charlia". ""HOLD ON, I GOT ONE"

"Oh boy", said Charlie sarcastically. "I can't wait to hear this one"

"It's... you ready.... SALTBUCKET"

"Saltbucket?"

"Yep".Violet grinned at him.

"Violet", said Charlie, "Don't you have something better to talk about?"

"Actually, yes I do. Remember Mike?"

"What about him?"

"I'm giving him another chance. I'm meeting him tomorrow. This is my last day in London".

"You're just taking back like that?"

"He left me because of how he was being judged for being with a weird blue girl. He called me and broke down crying and apologized about a thousand times". Violet sighed. "I think you know how it feels to be in that situation"

Charlie sighed. "I guess I do".

"I don't know long this is gonna last, but I hope he's learned his lesson. And...", she paused and looked at him "I'm glad Veruca did".

"By the way", Charlie said. "In case I ran into you, Veruca wanted me to say this: She think's I'm a better kisser than you".

Violet let out a sarcastic laugh and sighed. "It was nice to see you again, Charlie". And she hugged him.

"It was nice to see you too, Violet".

 

"Hey, Veruca. I told Violet what you said and she didn't seem to..."

Charlie stopped dead in his tracks. He saw the three people on the couch. One of them was Veruca. The other two, a man and a woman, were two very finely groomed and dressed characters. He didn't recognize the woman. However, he did recognize the man from eight years ago.

"Mr. Salt", said Charlie. He turned to look at the woman. "Mrs. Salt"

"Mr. Bucket", they said together.

"How is the factory, Mr. Bucket", said Mr. Salt.

"It's going well", he said bitterly. "May I ask why you're in my home"

"We've come to collect Veruca".

"What?"

"We received a letter and we decided it was time to bring her back"

"What did this letter say", he asked as he turned to look at Veruca, who was beginning to shake nervously.

"It was an apology letter. Nothing more. Nothing less. We chose to bring her back on our own accord".

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief, knowing Veruca didn't lie to him again. But then he began to look worried. "Veruca, could I talk to you for a second". The two walked into the bedroom and before Charlie could say anything, Veruca spoke.

"Look, Charlie... I'm just as surprised as you are."

"You swear you didn't ask to go back."

"No, I swear. I really liked it here with you, but..."

"Oh, no.", he groaned. "There's a 'but'."

"Charlie, this is my choice."

"I know, it's just..."

"What?"

"I thought you already chose." And before she could respond, Charlie leaned over and kissed her full on the mouth. "I'll miss you, Veruca".

"I'll miss you, too, Candyman". She said as she began to tear up. And with that, she walked out of the room. Charlie sat on his bed, thinking about everything, unable to hear what was going on in the other room.

"So...",said Mr. Salt "What's your decision?"

"I want to stay here." 

"What?"

''I'm so sorry about everything I've done in the past", she said. "But I like my new job. I like this place. And I love Charlie."

 

Charlie was still there on the bed for what seemed like forever, when the door opened. Mr and Mrs. Salt entered and Mr. Salt spoke.

"It seems my daughter has truly learned her lesson. She'd rather stay here with you than go back to her old life. Take good care of her, Mr. Bucket". He turned to Veruca and hugged her, "Goodbye, Veruca". Mrs. Salt walked over to her daughter and kissed her on the forehead. And with that, they were gone. Charlie and Veruca looked at each other.

"You sure you'll be okay without your money"?

Veruca smiled "Doesn't matter. My name is in their wills anyway."

"Wow", said Charlie sarcastically. "You're already imagining them being out of the picture"

"That's not what I meant"

"I know."

"Charlie..."

"Yeah?"

She hesitated for a second but then she spoke "I love you." And she run up to him and kissed him full on the mouth for what and they two stayed that way for a while.

"I love you, too".

"I'm glad to be staying with you, Candyman."

The two kissed for a little while.

"Charlie..."

"Yeah?"

"I want a dog".

And with that. it ended. Charlie slowly moved away from her, with a look of bewilderment on his face. "No"

"Please"

"No. We'll both be at work all day"

"If you don't say yes, I'll scream."

"No, you won't"

"Yes, I will."

Veruca acted upset. Charlie acted annoyed. But inside, they couldn't be happier.


End file.
